


My Sister's Keeper

by journeycat



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Adopted Children, Extramarital Affairs, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2804150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chronicle of how the actions of ill-fated lovers cause a ripple effect that leaves no one untouched, least of all the bastard daughter of Keladry and King Jonathan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Homecoming

Mindelan had never looked so beautiful to Keladry before, large and welcoming with children and animals alike chasing each other around the courtyard. She dismounted slowly and gazed around at the familiar sight; she wanted to latch onto this feeling of simple homecoming for as long as she could, before reality could sink in and claim her peace again. As though sensing her trepidation, Peachblossom nosed her gently. She rested her head against his neck, taking strength from him. When she saw Ilane coming down the stairs, she straightened her shoulders and braced herself.

This, perhaps, would be the hardest thing of all.

"Kel," her mother cried, embracing her with strong arms. "I was so excited when your letter arrived letting us know you were visiting. It's been too long."

She pulled away, but put her hands on Kel's cheeks and turned her face toward her so that she could peer closely at her. "Are you okay, darling?" she asked quietly, eyes searching. "You look deeply unhappy."

Kel closed her eyes and leaned into a cool hand. _I can do this_. "I'm in trouble, Mama," she whispered.

Ilane stroked her cheek, and her steady voice never wavered when she said, "Are you with child?"

 _I'm so sorry, Mama_. "Yes."

There was silence for a moment, and in that stillness she realized the children were gone; it was only them in the courtyard.

"Do you want to marry him?"

 _Be strong_. Kel opened her eyes, and Ilane's face was strong, caring, tender, and before she realized it, she was falling back into her embrace and weeping on her shoulder.

"Oh, Mama," she said through her tears, while Ilane's gentle hand stroked her hair, "I can't. The baby—it's the _king's_."


	2. Rescue Me

"Anders."

He glanced up from his sword, though he continued to polish the blade. Kel stood uncertainly in the doorway of his chambers, one hand on the frame. She didn't look like the strong woman he watched become a knight of the realm or seemed anything like the bold warrior in the ballads; she looked very much like his little sister right now, sad and drained and scared.

"Kel," he said. "Come in and sit. I want to talk to you."

He patted the space beside him on the bed, and she obediently sat there, smoothing her tunic absentmindedly. Was it just him, or was it already looking tighter around her belly? She wouldn't look at him, and he wondered if it was because she thought he was going to judge her. But he couldn't, not when it wasn't her fault.

Ilane had told them all about Kel that night she arrived, calmly stating, "Kel has come home because she's pregnant with the king's child. She will stay here as long as she wants, until she figures out what she wants to do. And this will not leave this room, do you understand? Don't discuss it in front of the children or servants, or your father will disinherit you faster than you can blink."

Kel herself hadn't been present, but Anders and Inness were, and their wives, and Oranie, who had come to visit. He and his brother had leapt out of their chairs, shouting in denial; not because Kel was lying, but because, well...this was their _king_.

How could he have betrayed them like this?

Tilaine had just stared in confusion, while Oranie wept and Vorinna...well, Vorinna just sat there, calm and...almost smug. But no, she would never be so spiteful as to take such pleasure from his sister's pain. She was a good woman, but the pressures of raising his five sons was a lot for any mother to handle.

And since then, Anders had watched Kel without approaching, observed her grave demeanor as she thought, and wondered, and debated. Then he made his decision.

"I have—I have a proposition for you. I've talked to Vorinna about it, and she's agreeable."

That part wasn't entirely true, but Anders knew she herself would never agree to it if she wasn't sure it was the best possible choice. _Vorinna will accept it eventually_ , he told himself. _She'll come to love it_.

"What is it?" she asked.

_I've given you plenty of sons_ , Vorinna had said bitterly. _Why do you want another child? One that I'll have to raise, when it's not even mine?_

"Let us have the baby," Anders blurted out before he could think of a better way to frame it. "We'll adopt it, pretend it's Vorinna's. It'll never know it's not ours."

Now Kel did look at him, her typically serene expression discarded for one that was gaped-mouthed and disbelieving.

"You want my baby?" she sputtered. "Why?"

He reached out for her hand, warm and calloused as his own with their mother's long fingers. "Because you're my sister," he said. _Because I didn't do right by you, didn't believe in you or help you like a big brother should have_. "And because it's the best option for both of you." _Because I can make it up to you, by helping what's yours_.

"Give it up?" Her voice was a whisper. "I hadn't—I was going to keep it or take a potion for it—"

He winced, but said, "That's your choice, Kel, not mine, and I won't lift a hand to stop you. But if you keep it—"

"Oh, I know I can't keep it."

Kel got up suddenly and moved to the window. She hugged herself as she leaned her brow against the glass. "I'm carrying a potential heir," she said, still quiet. "I can field questions about its paternity for as long as I like, but someday someone's going to realize it, and then where will I be? It could become a pawn, to be used against Jon; it could be in danger for just that reason. All I'll do is hurt everyone."

"The potion—"

"I can't—it's best, but—I want to see it grow and learn and laugh, and—and it's all I have left of me and Jon." She passed a hand over her face with a shuddering breath. "I love him, you know. And he loves me, in his way."

In his manipulative way, Anders thought darkly, but he wouldn't say it. It would not fix anything. All he could do was go to her and wrap his arms around her and hold her close, this little sister who proved, once again, she was braver than anyone he had ever known.

"Let us raise it," he murmured into her hair. "Then you can have it, and it'll be safe, and you can still watch it grow and learn and laugh.

"I have to think about it," she said, her voice muffled by his chest. "I have to think about it."

The next day, Kel came to him with her answer, and he began to prepare Mindelan for the birth of his sixth child.


	3. Baby Mine

"Are you sure the old crone's trustworthy—"

"Hush, Anders. Jana goes so far back that she even delivered my father, as she did me and you and your sons. She's loyal to Mindelan."

Anders settled back in his chair, looking unconvinced. He had protested bringing an outside party in from the beginning, insisting that Ilane could deliver Keladry's baby herself; Ilane had been most disagreeable with that idea. Jana had delivered Mindelan's children before Piers' day, and knew no other home but this estate. Vorinna had no doubt this secret would not pass her lips.

Jana would not tell a soul that Kel even had a baby, much less that the baby was sired by the king himself.

 _At least I won't have to stuff my gown with pillows anymore_ , she thought grimly. _Faking a pregnancy is actually far more annoying than actually being pregnant_.

There was a strained groan from the next room, and Anders flinched. He was acting exactly like an expectant father—as though Keladry was laboring in the next room with his child, not the king's bastard. But he wanted this child, more than anything, like she had never given him sons. She had given him all sons, five strapping boys who were looking toward knighthood like their father. Lachran was already headed there. Why did he want another, one who wasn't even his? One who would bring ruin down on them all, if its parentage—royal blood, heir's blood—was ever discovered.

Another groan, this time sounding more like a scream through gritted teeth. Vorinna could hear the midwife's creaky voice through the door, and Ilane's soothing murmurs, and Oranie's high-pitched prattle. The contractions had started six hours ago, and it was far past midnight now. She wanted sleep, but Anders wanted her to hold the baby from the beginning. He didn't seem to realize she would be up with this baby from this moment onwards. She needed sleep while she could get it.

"It's coming," Piers said quietly.

Anders straightened in his chair as Kel began to reach a crescendo and the women behind the door all began yelling at the same time. _The king's seventh child is being born_ , Vorinna thought dully.

Moments later, they heard an infant's wail. Piers closed his eyes and breathed out slowly. At least his reaction was understandable—Kel had gone astray from the beginning (sleeping with the king, gods help her), but he had loved her regardless, because, after all, he was her father. Anders, though...acting like his wayward sister was so innocent, so manipulated. _It takes two to dance that dance, husband_.

The door opened and Oranie appeared, wisps of hair curling around her flushed face. "It's a girl," she said hoarsely, over the wailing. "Kel had a healthy girl."

"A girl?" Anders whispered. "A girl."

Oranie left, her expression weary and overwhelmed, while Piers stood slowly. His eyes were bright when he turned to Anders.

"Our Kel," he said, "had a baby." He seemed so endlessly sad, yet strangely proud.

"She had a girl," Anders replied. "I have a girl. I finally have a girl."

Finally—?

"Come see her, then," Jana's called creakily from inside the bedchamber. "She needs her parents."

Anders was close at Piers' heels as they entered the chamber. Vorinna trailed after them, still vaguely thinking, _He finally has a girl? Is that what he always wanted? Is that why he was so desperate for Kel's baby—because it could be the girl I never gave him?_

Kel was propped up on her pillows, exhausted. Her heavy eyes followed Jana as she handled the squalling baby. The midwife brought her over to the bed, and Kel reached out to gently cradle her close against her breast. Piers tenderly kissed his daughter's brow and murmured something to her before joining Ilane, who stood back watching the scene with tears on her cheeks. The baby's howls had reduced to demanding grumbling.

Anders knelt carefully by the bed and reached out to touch the infant. "She's beautiful," he whispered.

"Isn't she?" Kel said. Her expression was very careful, but Vorinna had spent enough time around Adalia and Oranie and Avinar to recognize a Yamani Mask on the verge of shattering. "Here, Anders. Take her."

"Already? But don't you—"

"Please. I can't."

After a moment, Anders took the baby from Kel, whose lashes trembled with tears that did not fall. He was gazing down at the bundle in his arms, murmuring sweetly to her. Vorinna could have loved him for his tenderness, she thought, if it wasn't for the fact that this creature of which he was so enamored wasn't hers. She had given him so many sons—she had done her duty, damn him—yet all he had ever wanted was a girl.

"You can name her," Kel whispered. "I shouldn't."

He looked at Vorinna. "We can name her for you," he offered. "Little Vorinna? Call her Vory, maybe?"

She smiled thinly. "No," she said, as politely as she could. "Let's not burden her with a namesake."

 _Jonadry_ , she suddenly thought inanely. _You could name her Jonadry, that's not weird at all. Or Kelajon. Or Joneladry_. She suppressed the overwhelming urge to giggle.

"We'll think of something," Anders said, and smiled.

 _Should've been mine_ , she thought bitterly. _Should've been mine, but she's Kel's instead_.

"Here, Vorinna," he said. "Hold her. She's yours, too."

She was not, but Vorinna took her anyway, holding her with an expertise born from raising five children of her own (it could have been six, had that one not died; it had been born female and maybe she wouldn't be in this mess if she had been a better mother and not birthed such a poor sickly thing).

Vorinna looked down at the bundle she held, and saw vivid sapphire eyes that gazed so sweetly up at her, and felt nothing.


End file.
